Long Delayed Regrets
by Frau Welt
Summary: Draco Malfoy took a rash decision when he became a death eater. There was hope though, but what could he do when his only hope did not save him? Who else could he turn to? Written with parallels to the fifth and sixth book in Harry Potter. No DH! HGDM
1. When eyes meet

**A/N: And here is the long awaited story that I seemed to have mentioned in a random chapter. I deemed it too long to be a oneshot, so it will be delivered as several short chapters! Please read and review!**

When Eyes Meet…

Very often in our lives, we do something, wondering just how we had agreed to get ourselves in such a predicament. This was exactly how twenty-year-old Hermione Granger felt as she looked upon the fight that she was to take part in. perhaps it had been Harry's insatiable thirst to avenge his parents' death or maybe it had been her natural instinct to do what was right-after all, she was Harry's friend and a part of the Golden Trio. She would have contracted Harry's vengeance, wouldn't she? No, that could not have been it. In the end, Hermione decided that it had probably been the cruel tricks of fate.

Four years since Dumbeldore's death and three years out of Hogwarts, Hermione Granger was not only a fully-fledged witch, but also a proud member of the association called The Order Of The Phoenix. During the four years that had preceded Professor Dumbeldore's death, The Order had tracked down death eaters and sent them to Azkaban.

The very few that has managed to elude The Order had formed an ally and had charged in the fortresses of Hogwarts on a stormy night, demanding that a war be proclaimed the very night. Clearly outnumbered, yet undaunted, the death eaters had refused to head a refusal. In the end, Headmistress McGonagall had agreed. The war had commenced. Lessons were ended and school was closed till further notice.

The Order had had enough people without Hermione at first. However, as the war continued, lives were lost on both sides and surprisingly, the death eaters had been leading.

Hermione silently berated herself for volunteering as she looked upon the onslaught of people warring against each other. It was not that she did not want to help, because she did. She could not day she was not apprehensive of dueling though. Her mind reeled from just watching the swishing wands. Taking a deep breath, Hermione steeled herself and looked for a death eater to battle or a battle to join.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Hermione saw Ron battling furiously with a masked death eater. She smiled as she saw his ears flushed as red as his flaming hair whilst he concentrated on killing the death eater in front of him. With a sudden jolt, Hermione realized that another death eater was approaching with his wand pointing at Ron's back. Instantaneously, without thinking that just moments ago she had been afraid to fight, without thinking about what she was doing, Hermione pointed her wand at the death eater and yelled, "Crucio!"

Hermione had never used or even tried using an unforgivable curse before. Heck, she did not even know of how to use them, but to think of a death eater creeping up on her best friend was just plain infuriating! Hermione had flared up at once and fired the unforgivable, but her lack of practice had resulted in a far less severe cruciatus curse. The death eater had deflected the curse easily, but the impact of it had caused him to be sent into the air and land hard against the wall.

Hermione rushed over, eager to finish what she had started. The death eater she had cursed shook his head as if to clear it and picked up his wand, ready to initiate a curse of his own, but stopped the moment he saw her. His arms dropped to his sides, but his hands remained fisted around his wand.

Hermione noticed this. Never lowering her wand, she looked closely at the death eater. Only his eyes could be seen through his mask and as she peered at them, Hermione thought she recognized the gray eyes looking back at her. Hermione could have sworn her heart had stopped for a moment. She made to remove his mask and confirm her suspicions, but the alarmed death eater pushed her hands away roughly. Growling, he scrambled away, eager to save his identity while Hermione colleted herself. In a split second, he had escaped, leaving Hermione stumped and guilty for she was sure he was who she thought he was.

A sad smile crossed her face and she sighed before turning back to face the battle once again. Just what new-or old-revelations was this battle to bring about.

**A/N: This is just Hermione's point of view…who do you think the death eater? Why, of course, our darling prince charming will make his grand appearance in the next chapter. Please read and review till then!  
**


	2. And Enemies Collide

**A/N: Alright, I'm back again! Let us all see what new revelations this war brings-as quoted from the last chapter! If you have not already realized, the chapter titles summarize each chapter, but when you put them together, they summarize the entire story!**

And enemies collide…

Hermione was sitting aboard the train to Hogwarts, impatiently awaiting the arrival of her best friends. She had already stowed her luggage neatly and was currently perched on her seat with Crookshanks purring contently on her lap. She stroked his fur, muttering about the tardiness of the boys.

Hearing voice outside her compartment, Hermione decided to check if it was the boys. Promising herself to chide them, Hermione gripped the door handle, but before she could so much as pull the door open, someone else from the other side pulled it open roughly. Hermione stumbled from the force and feel to the ground, groaning in pain.

She looked up to see Draco Malfoy entering the compartment in all his glory, talking animatedly to his cronies. Hermione tried to pick herself up before he realized that she was there, but too late, he head seen her. Feeling embarrassed, Hermione braced herself for and onslaught of insults but none came. Instead, Draco looked at her oddly. "What are you doing there, Granger?" he asked. His voice was casual and his words did not sound mocking, but years of taunting caused Hermione to bristle at once.

"What do you think, Malfoy?" she bit back.

Draco seemed undaunted by her harsh tones. On the contrary, he pointed to himself and asked with quirked eyebrows, "My fault by any chance?"

Hermione jerked her head to a sharp nod.

"Sorry about that, granger." He replied offhand, but his handsome eyes showed he was worried. Draco turned to Crabbe and Goyle who, as usual, were flanking his sides. "What are you gaping at, you fools? Go lift her up?"

The two blinked stupidly, obviously confused that Draco was suddenly being less hostile to one of their supposed archenemies. They were not the only ones though. Hermione was still debating as to whether she should trust Draco. She nervously eyed both Crabbe and Goyle, who had each grown at least a foot since the last time she had seen them. Their appearances had gone past thuggish to trollish. Hermione ogled at them for a moment before she heard Draco impatiently urging his two cronies to help her. "It is alright-" Hermione began, but Draco cut her off with an oh, shutup!

Hermione fell silent and merely watched as Crabbe and Goyle ambled over. They hooked their hands under her arms and used their immense strength to pull her up easily. Hermione gingerly placed her weight on her legs, but fell heavily onto the seat beside her as a sharp pain jabbed at her ankle.

Draco looked at Hermione for a moment. _Was that concern she saw in his eyes?_ He strode over and knelt down at her feet. Hermione could not believe her eyes as Draco tended to her. He lifted her leg and carefully placed it on his bent knee to inspect it. Draco looked at her as she winced in pain. "Is it painful?" he asked, peering at her through his mob of blonde hair.

Hermione shook her head quickly albeit the pain was infernal.

Hermione could feel shivers going through her back as Draco stroked her leg gently. She was sure hey had nothing to do with the pain she felt or did not feel-Draco was careful to be gentle. "Nothing to worry. It's just a sprained ankle. I can correct it in a few moments," he mumbled.

Hermione nodded and Draco mumbled something under his breath before tapping his wand against her leg. Instantly, Hermione felt the pain alleviate and she looked at Draco gratefully.

Draco stood up and turned to leave, but Hermione could resist no more. She had to know why Draco was being so nice to her. _Was he not supposed to be hating her and making her life miserable? _"Is that all?" she questioned.

Draco looked bemused for a second, before he smirked, "yes, Granger. Were you expecting something else?"

Hermione nodded, stunned. "Yo-you're no-not going to in-insult me? She asked.

Draco laughed. "I don't insult damsels in distress!"

He smirked again and turned to leave, but stopped once more to stoop down and kiss Hermione's cheek. "I kiss them. Is that enough?" he asked, teasingly.

Hermione was too numb with shock to reply. She could feel her cheek burning where his lips had grazed it. She heard the compartment door closing. She quickly leapt up and hurried to poke her head out through the door. "Malfoy!" she called out to Draco's retreating back.

Draco turned back, surprised. "Thank you!" Hermione said.

"Anytime Granger!" her replied, winking.

Hermione could not help herself-her lips broke into a smile.

Draco noticed and said, "That looks good on you!" before waving.

Hermione waved back and continued waving back even after he had turned away, hoping he would turn around once more. And he did. Caught red-handed, Hermione ducked into her compartment, blushing furiously as Draco smirked. Closing the door, she leant on it, her chest heaving up and down in excitement.

Hermione touched her cheek and smiled.

**A/N: I did not get any reviews for this story the last time around! So, please tell me what you do not like about it, so that I can correct it! R&R!**


	3. But they want to Hide

**A/N: I am finally back again with a more updates because EXAMS ARE NOW OVER! So please, read and review!**

**Thanks to eclue for her review **

But they want to hide…

Draco ran past duels, dodging curses and firing some of his own. His coat was tangling itself between his legs, but he could not be bothered. His mind was racing faster than his legs were carrying him.

He had almost let Granger see him. He was quite sure she had guessed who he was, but it was not worth the risk. When she had made to remove his mask, for just a fleeting moment, Draco had wanted to let her do it. For a second, he had wished for her to see his face, to reveal what his years as a death eater had done to him; he had wanted to show what she, Hermione Granger had done to him.

For surely, it had been her fault.

**A/N: That's a very short entry, but longer ones are coming!**


	4. Because all that's happened still Hurts

**A/N: Told you there is a long one coming!**

Because all that has happened still hurts…

Draco sat in the Hogwarts carriage and watched as the thestrals pulled it along. A numbing pain on his left forearm served to remind him of the fellow death eater who had been tortured to death at the hands of the Dark Lord. Draco shivered as he remembered the look of angst on the death eater's face as he was crucioed to death-just because he had no served the Dark Lord proficiently at the during the fight in the ministry.

The Dark Lord had been in a fury that day. He had savaged the death eaters ruthlessly and many had been tortured mercilessly. Many lives had been lost at the Ministry and at the Dark Lord's hands, and he had needed to recruit more death eaters to replace them. Draco had been thrust in by him mother in fear of the Dark Lord's threatens of murdering his father and mother if he disobeyed.

Draco remembered the Dark Lord testing him with numerous curses, including the famous cruciatus curse. At the end of it, it had taken Draco every ounce of his strength to merely collect his broken form and take his place in the circle before passing out promptly. He had been told that it had been Professor Snape who had gathered him in his arms, away from the Dark Lord's fury. Apparently, the Dark Lord had been displeased with his performance, despite the fact that all the death eaters had been more than satisfied, and had ordered for Draco to be disposed.

Again, it had been Professor Snape who had come to his rescue, convincing the Dark Lord that Draco was indeed strong and it only seemed as if he was weak because he was the youngest death eater ever.

Draco finished relieving those horrid memories with a shudder. He forced him mind to clear those thoughts away. In its place, images of Hermione came. He did not know why he had been so nice to her on the train to her today. Somehow, his views of her had changed over the holidays. To be specific, that change had come about after his initiation. He had seen the way the Dark Lord treated those he called comrades and it was no better than the way he treated his foes. He had seen enough purebloods and enough muggle-borns bleed to know that there was no such thing as mudblood or even pureblood for that matter.

It was just blood; they were all the dame.

Curious, Draco had asked Professor Snape for the Dark Lord's past and he had found out the veiled truth behind the Dark Lord's vengeance. All that he had created-the animosity, discrimination and hatred-had all been the work of a vengeful mind. In other words, a whole race of humanity was fighting one man's war. In truth, there was no real barrier in existence rather than in the minds of the clouded purebloods.

Draco smiled grimly. He was not even sure whether what he felt was true love. It could be just his mind's way of rebelling against his father-imagine Lucious Malfoy hearing of his son being in love with a mudblood-no, scratch that-muggle-born. It could even be a sudden rush of emotions due to his various realization that the Golden Trio, had in fact, been right all the while. Whatever it was, it felt good and he planned to continue it for as long as it would last.

Draco pulled himself together as he realized he was shaking. Subconsciously, he ran his palm along his left arm. He could feel his arm throbbing lightly at his touch and withdrew his hand from his scar. "I can't do this…Granger, please save me…" he murmured, closing his eyes to ignore the curious glances Crabbe and Goyle were throwing him.

**A/N: And that's another chapter done! Please read and review!**


	5. And They Can't forget It All

**A/N: And my next chapter is here as well! Please review!**

And They Can't Forget It all…

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione shrieked, pointing her wand at the masked man in front of her,

The death eater in front of her ducked and sent a hex towards her. Hermione made a swishing movement with her wand and deflected it. Again, the death eater opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione wordlessly disarmed him. Watching fearfully as the wooden strip slipped out of his grasp and reached Hermione, he removed his mask in anger and glared at her.

Hermione caught sight of a vehement Kingston advancing towards her before he apparated to stand right behind her. Hermione realized with a startled yelp that Kingston had his hands around her neck. Hermione screamed and kicked her legs in the air, desperate to free herself from the iron grips of her captor. Her struggles caught the attention of another death eater nearby.

He turned and for the second time that day, Hermione caught sight of the same gray eyes. Her breath caught in her throat and an absurd flicker of hope glimmered in her heart. Her lips twitched to form those words that she knew were his name, but she knew better than to do it.

Hermione watched silently as the death eater's eyes widened for a moment before returning to its former inscrutable state. He turned away and Hermione realized that the grip around her neck had loosened. She wriggled away, ready to face Kingston when she realized he had already been stupefied. Hermione turned around and thanked the death eater in her heart.

**A/N: A short update for all those who have forgotten this story. Please review!**


	6. Even Though It Was All Destined Long Ago

**A/N: And here's the next chapter of this hardly reviewed fiction!**

Even though it was destined long ago

Hermione clutched her books and walked briskly towards the Great Hall for breakfast. It had been two weeks since the start of school term and Hermione's homework had been piling up slowly, despite the fact that she usually studied throughout the night. It was, of course, understandable as free periods were hard to come by her busy schedule.

Hermione had woken up early to do some homework and revision before lessons started. Rushing past a group of Slytherins surrounding Draco, she slowed down to eavesdrop on their conversation. What can a bunch of Slytherins be doing awake at such an unearthly hour? The birds had not started to whistle yet and not a breeze dared to pass through the sleeping Hogwarts.

"Professor Snape is teaching me wandless magic since I've already mastered non-verbal spells, "Draco was boasting in serious tones.

He winked as he saw Hermione, causing a tinge of pink to color her cheeks. Hermione managed a brief smile before quickening her pace once again. "Hey Granger! How is your leg?" He called out to her.

Hermione hesitated before facing him. "Fine, thank you!" she called back nervously.

Draco nodded and Hermione waved back shyly before turning away quickly. She could her the Slytherins questioning Draco about his sudden hospitality towards her, but he sounded like he was merely waving them off.

Hermione reached the Great Hall shortly. She took her seat t the deserted Griffindor table and began spreading liberal amounts of strawberry jam on her bread. Hermione's eyes scanned the teachers' table and saw that it was empty other than for Professor Dumbeldore.

Professor Dumberldore was serenely looking at something, his eyes gliting with curiosity. His hands were clasped neatly on the table, but he was leaning forward towards the Slytherin table.

Hermione turned to see what had caught the headmaster's attention. Her heart lurched for a moment as she saw Draco Malfoy's stormy eyes fixed on her. She blushed crimson and he smirked, raising a goblet to his lips. Hermione could not resist looking as a roughish grin crept across his face.

Mustering all her resistance, Hermione pulled her eyes away from him and ducked under the table to get her Arthimacy book. Hermione's heart was racing in alarming speeds as she stared at noting in particular on the book. Her fingers grew clumsy as she realized she was reading the book upside down. She squealed and righted it quickly, aware of the fact that Draco was watching her. Temptation forced her to peek above the book. Draco caught her eye and raised his eyebrows, a haughty smile raising his cheekbones.

Caught red-handed, Hermione smiled sheepishly and looked at the floor.

**A/N: Reviews please! This story is dying for them! ******


End file.
